


a heartfelt intervention.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [30]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aunts & Uncles, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, Grandparents & Grandchildren, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), Rings, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: He’d taken to sleeping almost all day on Saturdays while Rey worked and then they would spend Sunday together before he had to go back to work on Monday.  It was a routine that he’d fallen into and now could not break himself of.  Saturdays were his days for sleeping.Which was precisely why someone was ringing his doorbell and had been ringing his doorbell for the past twenty minutes.or: Ben still hasn't proposed.  It's time for an intervention.(these will make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	a heartfelt intervention.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt at breaking my writer's block day 30. HOLY SHIT TOMORROW'S HALLOWEEN.
> 
> somehow this ended up without Rey in it. that was not my original intent but it works so I'm going with it.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 30: "I can’t believe I lost it."

**2020**

It was March. 

Ben had still not proposed. 

Sometimes he really hated that he’d agreed to become the CEO of Skywalker Incorporated. He was so, so busy now where he hadn’t been before. Being that busy meant less time with Rey, but she was understanding and supportive. He knew that she’d had several conversations with Padmé about what it was like to have Anakin become the CEO sixty years earlier and so Rey had a greater understanding of what it meant to be in a relationship with that added component because of it. But he hadn’t anticipated that it would be taking up quite so much of his time.

He’d taken to sleeping almost all day on Saturdays while Rey worked and then they would spend Sunday together before he had to go back to work on Monday. It was a routine that he’d fallen into and now could not break himself of. Saturdays were his days for sleeping.

Which was precisely why someone was ringing his doorbell and had been ringing his doorbell for the past twenty minutes.

Groaning, Ben got out of bed and made his way to the door, throwing it open ready to yell at whoever had kept him from sleeping to find Han, Luke, and Anakin on the other side. 

Great.

“About time you answered that,” Han said, pushing past his son into the house.

“Good morning, Ben,” Luke said as he walked in. “Why aren’t you dressed? It’s noon.”

“Benjamin,” Anakin said as he came inside. “Did we interrupt you?”

“I was asleep,” Ben said as he shut the door. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“We decided it was time for an intervention!” Han called out. “Go get dressed. And that’s an order!”

Ben sighed and went up to the bedroom, changing into something other than his pajamas before going back downstairs. He heard the other three in the kitchen and headed in that direction. “What do I need an intervention for?” he asked as he walked into the room. “I’m not an alcoholic or an addict.”

“No, you’re an idiot,” Han said, prompting Anakin to sigh. 

“Han, please.”

“No, Dad, Han’s right. Ben’s being an idiot,” Luke said. “I’m surprised that Rey hasn’t killed him yet.”

“You two know that this is a big deal,” Anakin said. “Just because it came easier for us does not mean that it’s going to be easy for him. Especially given Ben and his issues with relationships.”

And that’s when it clicked what they thought Ben needed an intervention for. “This is because I haven’t proposed to Rey yet?”

“Yes,” the three of them said at the same time. 

“I don’t need an intervention about this,” Ben said seriously. “I have a plan.”

“You’ve had a plan for nearly four months,” Anakin said. “It’s time to put the plan into action.”

“I know, and I’ve been trying to, but it’s going to happen soon.”

“You’ve been saying it’s going to happen soon for nearly four months too,” Han said, shaking his head. “Fucking do it already, Ben.”

“It’s either not rained when we’re together or rained but I’ve been stuck at work,” Ben continued. “So once that happens, then it will happen. Intervention not necessary.”

“Ben, it was raining the night Mara and I were here for dinner two weeks ago,” Luke pointed out. “So stop it with this bullshit.”

Ben looked around at the three of them before he dropped his head down to the kitchen island’s counter. He banged his head against the tile for a few moments before groaning. “I can’t believe I lost it.”

The other three exchanged a look before what Ben meant occurred to Han. “You lost the ring you bought her?”

“Yes,” Ben mumbled.

“How the hell did you manage that?” Luke asked, shaking his head. “Where do you usually stash things? We’ll help you look for it.”

“No, no, it’s not here,” Ben said, banging his head against the counter again. 

“Well, when is the last time that you know you had it,” Han said. “That has to be a place to start.”

“The day before Valentine’s,” Ben said. “It was loose in my pocket when we went to dinner that night and by the time we got home, it was gone.”

Anakin shook his head and walked over to Ben, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Ben, there are other rings in the world, you know. And you can afford to buy another one.”

“I know that,” Ben said, tilting his head so he could look at his grandfather. “But I have been so unbelievably busy at work that I haven’t been able to take the time to get another one during the week. Saturdays I spend doing nothing but sleeping because work is making me so exhausted, and then I spend all day Sunday with Rey. I haven’t had a chance.”

“Well, that’s our day sorted then,” Han said. “Go get your coat.”

Ben stood up to his full height. “No.”

“What? The only way you’re going to do this is if we make you,” Luke said. “That’s been obvious for weeks.”

“We’re not going to tell you what to buy,” Anakin said. “We won’t even tell you where to buy it. But we’re going to all have lunch, you’re going to let us in on this grand plan of yours, and then you’re going to go buy her a new ring and ask.”

“It needs to be raining,” Ben murmured. “I can’t just ask.”

“What is up with the rain?” Han asked. “Take her out to dinner and ask.”

“Cook her dinner,” Luke interjected. “That would be better.”

“Ben can’t cook to save his life and you know that,” Anakin said, turning to his grandson. “What is the importance of rain, Ben?”

Ben took a deep breath and recounted the story of how they met beyond them stating that he had been a customer at Rey’s bookstore because they had never talked about the sandwich idiocy with his family before. By the time he was done explaining that their reconciliation and first date had happened on a night with a rainstorm, he could tell that the other three were very amused by what he’d just said. “I know, I know. I’m an idiot.”

“A sandwich?” Luke laughed. “Oh, Ben, that’s hysterical.”

“Let’s not focus on that and instead focus on the fact that he went back to the bookstore,” Han said. “Though Rey must be a saint for having forgiven you for that.”

“I think that it’s nice that you want to echo your first date,” Anakin said seriously. “So we’re going to go get a different ring for you to propose to her with, and then you’re going to do it tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Ben’s eyes widened. “But I need it to be raining.”

“It’s supposed to rain all day tomorrow,” Anakin replied. “So once you have a new ring, then there will be no excuses.”

“It’s not an excuse,” Ben mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen as the doorbell rang. “Just a minute.”

He went to the door and opened it up, finding Leia, Mara, and Padmé standing there. “Is the entire family ganging up on me today?”

“Hello to you too, sweetheart,” Leia said as she walked inside. “Move out of the way so your grandmother can come inside, please.”

Ben did as she asked as Mara helped Padmé into the house. “Dad, Grandpa, and Luke are in the kitchen.”

Leia walked in there without another word being spoken. “What did I tell you about coming over here for your intervention?”

“I heard everything you said, Leia, and then I made my own decision like the independent adult that I am,” Han countered back, and Ben knew from years of experience that staying out of the kitchen was a good idea.

Anakin and Luke came into the living room a moment later, both of them shaking their heads. “Leia did not need to drag you two into this,” Luke said, sitting down next to Mara.

“What? Did you really think we were going to let her come over here by herself?” Mara said, shaking her head. “No.”

Anakin said down next to Padmé as the voices in the kitchen escalated. “You’d think after all these years that I would be used to the fighting by now,” she said. “But I’m not.”

“That’s how they communicate,” Anakin said, taking Padmé’s hand. “If that was how we communicated, then this wouldn’t be an issue.”

Padmé looked over at Ben. “Tell me that you and Rey are more like Ani and me than your parents.”

“We are,” Ben confirmed, “but that’s not to say that we haven’t had a few instances of screaming at each other because we have.”

“Well, since you three are here,” Luke said to change the subject, “you might as well come with us.”

Mara gave him a curious look. “Come with you where?”

“Lunch,” Luke replied. “And then to a jewelry store.”

Padmé and Mara looked over at Ben. “You haven’t even bought the ring yet?” Mara asked in disbelief.

“No, he has because he showed it to me,” Padmé said. “Where is it?”

“I lost it,” Ben muttered, running his hands over his face. “And I haven’t had a chance to buy another one.”

“Oh, that is such a shame,” Padmé said. “It was so beautiful.”

Ben groaned. “I know.”

The voices in the kitchen died down and Mara smiled. “Shorter than I thought it was going to be.”

“Me too,” Ben said, looking up when Leia came into the room. 

“Dad, Luke, you’re going to lunch with Han. We’re going with Ben.”

Ben didn’t want that either, but the moment he went to say something, his mother shot him a look and he shut up. “Good,” he said instead. “Your input will be valuable.”

“Much more so than theirs would have been,” Leia said.

“Ours wouldn’t have been?” Luke asked as he stood up. “We buy the jewelry that you wear.”

“Yes, darling, but we’re the ones that wear it,” Mara said, standing up as well. “We have better opinions on it than you do.”

“So you’re saying that you don’t like every piece of jewelry that I buy you?” Luke asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Mara said, kissing him. “Go have lunch.”

“It’s better to just do as we’re saying, Luke,” Leia said. “Because I have no problem yelling at you the way I did Han.”

“Listen to your sister, Luke,” Anakin said as Han walked into the room. “We will go get lunch and we will leave the ladies to help Ben.”

Leia glared at Han until he nodded. “Absolutely, Anakin. I can tell you more about the new play.”

“That sounds wonderful, Han,” Anakin said, helping Padmé to her feet with Mara’s assistance. “I will see you at home, Padmé.”

Padmé gave him a soft kiss. “Don’t forget that Owen and Beru are joining us this evening, so don’t be late.”

“I won’t be, I promise,” Anakin said. He walked towards Ben and gave him a hug. “Get the ring today and ask tomorrow during the rain. I know she’s going to say yes.”

Ben just nodded and accepted hugs from Luke and Han before the three men left. He looked around at the women for a moment before sighing. “I’m such an idiot.”

“We all lose things, Benjamin,” Padmé stated. “Are they usually fifteen thousand dollar diamond rings? No. But we all lose things.”

Leia’s eyes widened. “Fifteen thousand dollars? You thought it was a good idea to get Rey a fifteen thousand dollar ring?”

“I bought the one I liked the most,” Ben said, shrugging. “What’s wrong with that?”

“First off, you should not be buying the one you like the most but instead the one that you think she will love,” Leia replied. “Second, Rey still struggles when you spend more than five hundred dollars on her, and you think that she’s going to be okay with you giving her a fifteen thousand dollar ring?”

“Leia’s right,” Mara said. “The price of the ring has to come down some.”

“I can’t buy her a ring for less than five hundred dollars,” Ben said. “And I want her to have the very best.”

“We’ll have to look at the selection,” Padmé said. “Because what you two are thinking fifteen thousand dollars bought and what it actually bought are two entirely different things, I’m willing to bet.”

“You have a point, Mama. I haven’t been to a jewelry store in a long time,” Leia said, smiling. “So, of course, that means I’m going to do a little shopping for myself while I’m at it.”

Mara grinned. “Me too.”

Ben laughed. “What about you, Grandma?”

“Oh, my days for needing the kind of jewelry they are talking about are long passed,” Padmé replied. “But since I’m going to leave all of my jewelry to Rey, I suppose adding a new piece or two to it isn’t such a bad idea.”

Ben swallowed hard at the thought of losing his grandmother. He knew the day was getting nearer. He just didn’t want to think about it. “I didn’t know you were doing that,” he said softly.

“Leia and Mara have collections full of jewelry for everything they need to attend. But Rey has nothing for the things that she has to attend. I figured me leaving her mine would make her more comfortable with owning jewels like that as opposed to you buying them for her.”

“That, um,” Ben said, pausing for a moment to make sure he didn’t cry. “I think she would really like that.”

“I do too, dear,” Padmé said, smiling at him. “Now, what are we waiting for? We have a ring to buy!”

“I need to get my stuff,” Ben said quickly. “I’ll meet you outside.”

He jogged up the stairs before another word could be said and sat down on his bed for a moment, trying to keep himself from crying. He took several deep breaths to keep control of his emotions, made sure he wasn’t going to lose it just because he saw Padmé again, and then collected his wallet and keys off of the dresser and went downstairs.

Leia was waiting for him by the door, and the moment she saw him, she wrapped him up in a hug. “I know, sweetheart,” she murmured. “I know.”

“I know she means well, but…”

“You can’t bear to think about her being gone,” Leia finished. “Believe me, I know. She won’t say anything else today, I promise. Today, we are going to focus on getting the perfect ring for your wife to wear, okay?”

Ben took another deep breath as Leia let go of him, smiling softly. “Then let’s go get a ring.”

“And you’re asking tomorrow like Dad wanted.”

“So long as it’s raining, I’m asking tomorrow,” Ben said, seeing the curious look on Leia’s face. “I’ll explain in the car and you’ll understand why I haven’t said anything before.”

“Am I going to laugh? Something tells me I’m going to laugh.”

Ben sighed at how predictable he was. “Yes, you’re going to laugh.”

Leia grinned. “Then I can’t wait to hear it.”


End file.
